Exercise equipment is often provided with a resistance adjuster which allows the user to apply different levels of resistance to the flywheel or other similar components, according to personal training needs. In order to allow the user to know the resistance applied by the resistance adjuster during resistance adjustment, some exercise apparatuses will be equipped with a sensor. The sensor is mainly used to detect the resistance applied by the resistance adjuster, allowing the user to adjust the resistance at any time.
Taiwan Patent Number M435942 discloses a torque sensing device, which comprises a first sensing member mounted on a fixed member, a second sensing member mounted on a movable member, and an adjusting shaft rotatable to adjust the relative distance between the fixed member and the movable member for causing a change in the distance between the first sensing member and the second sensing member. In the aforesaid conventional design, only one of the first and the second sensing member is movable, while the other one is fixed. Since these structures are based on a unilateral action, the position change between the first sensing member and the second sensing member is not obvious, leading to a limitation on the sensitivity of the sensing signal.
In view of the foregoing, there is continued need in the art for improved resistance sensing designs.